Namaku Kuchiki Rukia
by Ay
Summary: Dan aku terjebak dalam cinta semunya…/Dan aku rela mati di tangan gadis yang ku cintai…/Ia pun berkata begitu saat menikamkan bilah pedang itu ke perutku… AU/IchiRuki/Trick or Treat, IchiRuki!


**Namaku Kuchiki Rukia** **by** **aya-na rifa'i**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**A** **fanfiction** **for** **Sky** **Destiny** **Event**: **Trick** **or** **Treat**, **IchiRuki!**

**Juga untuk Sagara Ryuuki...:)  
**

.

.

Ichigo tak pernah tahu siapa gadis yang tiba-tiba berada dalam alam mimpinya. Tak tahu siapa yang mengatur gadis itu secara permanen terekam dalam memori otaknya. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu. Gadis itu cantik… Mungkin lebih tapi tak mungkin kurang. Dengan _kimono_ panjang berwarna violet senada dengan kedua bola mata gadis itu, dengan rambut hitam kelam sebahu yang menjutai indah di kedua bahunya. Kulit putih pucat dengan bibir tipis yang menggoda iman, dengan sorot mata sendu namun tajam menikam hati Ichigo. Gila? Mungkin… Yang jelas ia jatuh cinta pada sosok gadis itu.

Ichigo kembali terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya—dengan sang gadis bermata violet sebagai objek mimpinya. Kembali diejek oleh Grimmjow, sahabatnya yang setia mendengar dan mengejek mimpinya.

"…Dan kau pecaya, gadis itu jodohmu? Ayolah, Ichi, ini tahun 2010. Kau tahu, bukan lagi _zaman edo_ di mana semuanya di awali dari kepercayaan dan_ tafsir_ mimpi." Ejek Grimmjow dengan seringainya.

"Tapi ini lain! Kau tahu, gadis itu sangat cantik! Dan aku berani bersumpah, kau akan tergila padanya jika melihatnya!" Bela Ichigo.

"Dan masuk dalam alam mimpimu?" Grimmjow kembali menyeringai, "Jangan terlalu mempercayai mimpi, Ichigo! Mimpi hanya bunga tidur, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Dan gadis itu hanya bunga tidurmu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi itu."

"Dan kau tertidur selama-lamanya seperti pangeran tidur?" Ejek Grimmjow. "Omong-omong bagaiman kencanmu dengan gadis berambut coklat itu?"

"Tidak buruk…" Ichigo termenung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "walau aku lebih mengharapkan gadis di mimpiku yang akan berkencan denganku."

"Gila!" Komentar Grimmjow sarkastis.

**_Dan aku gila karenanya…_**

.

.

Mansion itu tampak megah dengan segala isinya. Jendela-jendela panjang tanpa tirai di kedua sisi ruang depannya tampak meneruskan sinar rembulan ke dalam mansion itu. Menyinari tiga sosok yang tengah duduk berkumpul di ruang depan mansion tersebut. Sosok pertama adalah pria yang diterka berusia dua puluh limaan dengan sosok wanita cantik yang berada di sisinya, duduk manis mendampingi pria itu. Dan sosok terakhir adalah duplikat dari sosok wanita cantik di sebelah sang pria, hanya saja parasnya menunjukkan usia yang lebih muda.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya sosok pertama pada sosok ketiga yang tengah memandang lurus ke arah mata si penanya.

"Sudah_, nii-sama."_ Jawabnya.

"Ia manusia?" Tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Hn."

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama sebelum sosok wanita di sebelah sang pria mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakannya, Rukia." Nasehat sang wanita pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Hisana_-nee_." Ia terdiam, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskan, "yang mati harus mati yang hidup biarlah hidup. Biar ia sendiri yang menentukan pilihannya."

"Dan kematian harus dibalas dengan kematian, bukan begitu, Rukia?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tentu, _nii-sama_."

**_Dan Takdir telah memilihnya…_**

.

.

Ichigo tak tahu ini untung atau buntung saat ia melihat sosok gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba menyebrang dengan begitu saja di hadapan mobil yang dikendarainya. Sumpah serapah yang ingin dikeluarkannya tiba-tiba menggantung di tenggorokannya saat ia menyadari sosok yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Gadis itu—sang penyebrang—dengan rambut hitam sebahunya, dengan kedua mata violet yang tengah menatap tajam kedua matanya. Gadis itu… Gadis dalam mimpinya!

Buru-buru ia menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya dan menahan gadis yang kini telah berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Ichigo pada gadis itu. Namun sang gadis tampaknya tak menghiraukan panggilannya, karena ia tetap melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya semakin menjauhi Ichigo.

"Hei, tunggu!" Panggil Ichigo kali ini dengan menahan tangan sang gadis. Gadis bermata violet itu pun berhenti, memandang gusar pada Ichigo yang menahan tangannya.

"Ada masalah denganku?" Tantang gadis itu sambil menatap tajam kedua hazel Ichigo.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal, "Mmm… Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Aneh!" Gadis itu pun bersiap meninggalkan Ichigo lagi, namun tangan kokoh Ichigo kembali menahannya, "Tunggu!"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku suka kamu!" Teriak Ichigo tanpa sadar. Dan ia kini menyadari betapa tolol dan konyolnya ia. Berteriak mengungkapkan perasaannya di pinggir jalan pada sosok gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya di dunia nyata.

Gadis itu terperanjat dan membelakkan matanya, walau sedetik kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tunggu! Beritahu aku, siapa namamu?"

Ia berbalik mengahdapku dan tersenyum, "Datanglah ke taman kota malam ini jika ingin tahu!" Balasnya lalu kembali berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum…

**_Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya…_**

.

.

Taman kota malam ini cukup sepi dengan angin dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Namun tak ia pedulikan. Baginya, senyum dan hal dijanjikan gadis itu sanggup menjadi penawar hatinya. Ia menunggu lebih dari dua jam. Hal yang akan ditertawakan Grimmjow habis-habisan jika mengetahui hal ini. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Gadis itu lebih berharga dan penting dari dua jam yang telah dilaluinya dengan menunggu. Sebuah bisikan yang datang begitu saja di telinganya mampu membuatnya terkejut.

"Ku kira kau tak datang?"

Ichigo _reflex _membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara, dan kedua mata hazelnya menangkap sosk gadis yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Aa… Tentu aku akan datang," ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Gadis itu membalas senyumnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah baiknya, membuat Ichigo merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Mau ke rumahku?" Tawar gadis itu.

Ichigo bagai mendapat durian runtuh saat gadis idamannya itu mengajaknya menyinggahi rumahnya.

"Tentu."

**_Dan aku terjebak dalam cinta semunya…_**

.

.

Disinilah ia kini, masuk bersama gadisnya ke dalam sebuah rumah yang lebih pantas di sebut istana. Mata hazelnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut rumah itu. Agung, elegan, dan memiliki nilai _artistic_ yang tak cukup dijangkau oleh otak serba _instan_nya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bertiga dengan kakak dan kakak iparku." Jawabnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa ruang tengah.

Ichigo ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu. Ia menatap dalam kedua violet sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata, "kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau cantik." Jawab Ichigo jujur.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lebih menyerupai seringai dengan sudut kanan bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Kau mengingatkan pada seseorang…"

"Siapa?"

"… kau akan tahu nantinya."

"Ah, kau belum memberitahuku, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Ia tagih janji gadis itu siang tadi.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "tapi dengar dulu ceritaku."

"Baik. Tak masalah." Jawab Ichigo. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah gadis itu.

"Dulu, ada seorang gadis cantik di daerah sini. Gadis itu dikenal karena kecantikan dan kebaikannya, ia adalah adik ipar dari salah satu _daimyo_ di daerah ini. Gadis itu akan menikah dengan kekasih yang telah dicintainya sejak kecil. Namun sayang, takdir memilih berlaku kejam pada gadis itu…"

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"…Satu minggu menjelang hari pernikahannya, kediaman _daimyo_ itu diserang oleh putra mahkota negeri itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sang gadis menolak lamaran sang putra mahkota, ia lebih memilih menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya—calon suaminya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?" Tanya Ichigo. Sepenuhnya kini ia mendengarkan cerita gadis itu.

"Gadis itu dan keluarganya dibantai habis oleh putra mahkota dan para pengawalnya. Sebelum meninggal, gadis itu direnggut kesuciannya…"

"Bejat!"

"… dan gadis itu bersumpah, ia akan membalaskan dendamnya walau seribu tahun telah berlalu."

**_Dan aku tahu, dendamku akan terbalas malam ini…_**

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

"Ia pun berkata begitu saat mengajukan lamaran itu padaku…"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti balasan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya.

"Ia pun mengucapkan hal itu saat ia merenggut kesucian yang ku jaga seumur hidupku…"

"Aku mencintaimu," Ichigo terus mengulang perkataannya.

"Dan ia pun mengatakan hal itu beruang kali saat mengecup, menjilat, melumat, dan menjamah tubuhku…"

"Hei, aku…"

"Kau ingin tahu namaku?"

Ichigo mengangguk, karena hanya inilah perkataan yang mampu ia tangkap maksudnya.

"Namaku, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang kau perkosa dan bunuh seratus tahun yang lalu… , Pangeran Kurosaki…"

**_Dan aku rela mati di tangan gadis yang ku cintai…_**

Ichigo rasa ini semua adalah mimpi. Gadis itu bukan lagi mimpi indah. Gadis itu adalah mimpi buruknya…

Namun ia tahu, ia mencintai gadis itu…

Karena itulah dibisikannya seuntai kata penyesalan untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan…

"Maaf untuk cinta yang memaksa…" Ia bergumam di tengah sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya akibat belati yang ditusuk secara paksa di perutnya. "…Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

**_Ia pun berkata begitu saat menikamkan bilah pedang itu ke perutku…_**

**_._**

**Trick or Treat!**

**_OWARI

* * *

_**

**Catatan Ay**: Maap kalo abal, dan kayanya saya telat publish untuk event ini ya?:(

**Aya^^07112010**


End file.
